The King of Almia and the Three Princes
The King of Almia and the Three Princes (Japanese: アルミアのおうさまと３にんのおうじ The King of Almia and the Three Princes) is a folktale in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Story Legend has it that long ago, even before it was filled with snow, Almia Castle was ruled by a king with three sons. The king wanted peace for Almia but his vigorous sons changed all this. He banished all three of his sons. One in red went to a volcano. One in yellow went to a desert. The youngest prince, one in blue, was allowed to stay. Over the years, the king felt guilty over his decision. Eventually, this caused darkness to consume him, forming the Shadow Crystal. :"Long before long, long ago, there was an old king who ruled over all Almia. The king of Almia had three boys, each of them crowned as a prince." :"The king was a kindly one who sought and thought of only peace for his kingdom. All he desired was harmony among his people and Pokémon." :"But the three princes, being young and full of vigor, failed to restrain themselves. They fell into acrimony and fought with wild and reckless abandon. The old king, in much anguish and after great contemplation, banished the princes." :"The eldest son, cloaked in a raiment of red, he sent to a volcanic land. The second son, clad in fineries of yellow, the king sent to a desert land. The youngest son, dressed in liveries of blue, he allowed to stay. With the eldest princes gone, the last child claimed the castle as his home. The king, once kindly, became wracked by anger, solitude, and bitter guilt. Those feelings transformed his entire being. The darkness in his heart summoned forth the darkness in the world. The darkness in the world kept pulling, and pulling..." :"When deep darkness did arrive in the Kingdom of Almia, the prince in blue stood. He willed himself to shine with light. A light that turned darkness into light..." Tears of Princes The Tears of Princes (Japanese: おうじのなみだ Tears of Princes) are a set of gems formed by the sons. They are written about in Brighton Hall's diary at the Altru Ruins in the Chroma Highlands. The diary is discovered by the player and Sven after finding the Shadow Crystal had been removed from the Chroma Ruins. When all three gems are placed near the Shadow Crystal, they neutralize the darkness inside it, turning it into the Luminous Crystal instead. Due to this, the Sinis Trio attempt to secure at least one of the gems to prevent the power of the Shadow Crystal from being weakened. Shards from the gems have the same effect but only at a lower level. These shards are apparently turned to pendants by some people, not knowing their true origin. Some examples would be several people who work at the Ranger Union that have these pendants. and Rhythmi were given shards from the Red and Yellow Gems by Sven respectively. Murph obtained his blue one from his father who works at the Shiver Camp. These shards glow when they are near a shard from the Shadow Crystal. Like the gems, when three of the shards are together, they make the Dark Shard luminous. The shards from the Tears of Princes were placed in the player's Styler to make the Vatonage Styler. Blue Gem The Blue Gem (Japanese: あおのいし Blue Gem) is a teardrop-shaped gem, and can be described as a bumpy . It is found in Almia Castle and is guarded by a . Before the can battle Lucario for the Blue Gem, they must battle and his first. After he is defeated, two are required to destroy a barrier to reach Lucario. Sven flies around with it during Operation Brighton. It sounds somewhat like a trumpet. Red Gem The Red Gem (Japanese: あかのいし Red Gem) is a fire-shaped gem that is found in the right entrance of Volcano Cave. It is guarded by a , but first, the player must defeat two Team Dim Sun Crimson Unit Admins and their . Then, Lavana will get involved and send an to fight. It must be captured to be able to battle Heatran, who will give the Red Gem when it is defeated. Wendy flies around with it during Operation Brighton. It sounds like a bell. Yellow Gem The Yellow Gem (Japanese: きいろのいし Yellow Gem) is a crescent moon-shaped gem found in the Hippowdon Temple. It is guarded by a and after Cresselia is defeated, the gem is promptly taken away by Heath, who kidnapped to use as a bargaining chip in exchange for the gem. After that, the Rangers and Team Dim Sun engage in a tug-of-war for the Yellow Gem at the Altru Tower. The player gets the gem out of the vault and gives it to Keith, but then Lavana knocks it away from him and leaves with it. However, when all three members of the Sinis Trio are defeated again, Ice will leave it behind. Keith flies around with the Yellow Gem during Operation Brighton. Its sound is an eerie high-pitched buzz. Shadow Crystal The Shadow Crystal (Japanese: やみのけっしょう Dark Crystal) is formed by the king from the folklore; it was protected by in the Chroma Ruins. Team Dim Sun planned to use this to power their Incredible Machine so they could take control of all the Pokémon. They stole the crystal from the ruins, even going through Spiritomb and Darkrai, and carried it to their Oil Field Hideout and then to Altru Tower. Shards from this crystal, called Dark Shards (Japanese: やみのかけら Dark Shard), are used by Team Dim Sun to enable their Gigaremo and Miniremo Units to hypnotize Pokémon. These are mined at the Chroma Ruins. The Shadow Crystal was eventually transformed into the Luminous Crystal (Japanese: ひかりのけっしょう Light Crystal) thanks to the power of the three gems. It was left along with the three gems at the top of Altru Tower, which became known as "Peace Tower" or the "Tower of Peace". Its still looked after it until Professor Hastings asked it to go, mentioning that the crystal will be safe there. Trivia * Lucario is the only Gem Guardian that is not a legendary Pokémon, Cresselia is the only one not part , and Heatran is the only one that is obtained in a fixed location in . ** Cresselia is also the only one that is only one type. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Le Roi d'Almia et les Trois Princes |de=Der König von Almia und die drei Prinzen |it=Il re di Almia e i tre principi |es=El rey de Almia y los tres príncipes}} Category:Pokémon Ranger de:Gemmen es:Almia#El rey de Almia y los tres príncipes it:Il Re di Almia e i Tre Principi zh:阿尔米亚之王与三位王子